Accidents Will Happen
by SnowballHeat16
Summary: All he wanted was Raven to feel openly, but one thing leads to another and if your not careful accidents will happen. RavenxRobin FINALLY A NEW CHAPTER! One chapter left :sob:
1. Picnic in the Park

**DISCLAMIER: I do not own Teen Titans or the following songs by Dashboard Confessional: Remember to Breathe, For You to Notice, Hey Girl, Bend and Not Break, Hope Your Happy**

**WARNING: This story has some mature language and suggestive adult content and the rating may go up to M.**

Hello and welcome to my fanfic: Accidents Will Happen. This is going to be a short fanfic with only five installments, I hope to update soon but I'm also working on The Shifting Winds of Change (my other fic) and this is just a back project for me.

So anyways, enjoy,

**Part One: Pinic In the Park **

**  
**

Today was the day. Starfire grinned to herself in the mirror. Today was the day Robin was going to ask her to be his girlfriend. Starfire pulled her make-up bag from the drawer in her personal bathroom and started applying eye liner. She added a bit of pink eye shadow and then pulled away from the mirror.  
Starfire studied her appearance in the mirror. Almost prefect. She pulled out some lipstick and applied it. She studied her appearance again. Prefect now, as usual.

Starfire grinned, her green eyes shinning as she bounced downstairs.

**  
****She fixes her lips they****  
****always look perfect****  
****never a smudged line****  
****never too much****  
**

_**Robin's P.O.V.**_

I zipped up the fly on my dark jeans. I then smoothed down the wrinkles and reached in my closet for my favorite dark blue shirt. _She _told me that she liked it. But then again she had gotten half drunk last year at the Independence Day picnic.

_# # # # FLASHBACK # # # # _

Raven stumbled down the small bank and wobbly sat down in the warm sand.

"_Raven!" Robin called after her. He slide down the bank and knelt down next to Raven. Her hood had flown off while she ran and her hair was tussled lightly by the warm ocean breeze, her eyes where a bit glossy and red but in the moonlight they looked beautiful Robin noted sharply inhaling.  
_

_Her cloak had been pushed over her shoulders revealing the slender figure that Raven so desperately tried to hide. Robin couldn't help but notice her smooth graceful legs and her alluring body. _

_Robin blushed and looked away. There was a reason Raven had decided to wear her cloak today and she wouldn't like it if Robin was looking at her like that even if she was sober.  
All the titans decided to ditch their uniform and come to the party in the park in street wear, all except Raven. She thought it was pointless and decided just to come in her cloak. _

_Drawing himself out of memories he placed a hand on Raven shoulder, "Are you okay?" He asked. "Yeah!" She replied in a cherry, almost scary voice. Robin bit his lip, okay she was defiantly drunk.  
_

_He looked away and cursed in his mind. Beast Boy said he hoped Raven would be looser and have more fun at the party but Robin never expected him to spike Raven's drink. _

_Robin grasped Raven's hands and tried to pull her up, "C'mon," He said roughly, "Let's go back," _

_Raven shook her head and used her powers to pull Robin down, "No! I like it here," The black energy tentacles wrapped around Robin and pulled him closer, "With you," she whispered nuzzling against his chest and murmured something about softness, "You look better wearing dark colours then red and green," she whispered in his ear.  
_

"_Uh… Raven," Robin said trying to scoot away from her. As much as his heart liked it his mind would never allow himself to take advantage of Raven._

_Before he knew what was happening Raven lunged towards Robin and kissed his lips. _

_# # # # END FLASHBACK # # # # _

I shook my head; a grin snuck its way upon my lips. Goth girl opened up to me that night afterwards. Raven admitted a secret so deep in her heart it shocked me for days afterward. The next day when she woke up from her drunken slumber she completely forgot the moment that we shared. As wrong or malapropos as it was, itkind of saddens me that she completely forgets the moment we shared that night.

I try to push the painful thought out of my head as I subconsciously told myself to forget it and move on with life. I close my eyes and try to clear my mind.

My stiff fingers ran through my hair as I applied gel to get it into the prefect spiked position. _Face it, _A nagging voice inside my head said, _your doing this for her. _

**I try on my blue shirt****  
****she told me she liked it, once**

Once again I pushed the nagging voice out of my mind as I excited my room.

A darkly clad figure passed my door quickly and continued to float by.

"Hey Raven," I call trotting slightly to catch up to her. She nods a greeting and then looks me over carefully.

"You're wearing that again?" she asks her voice monotone. "What's wrong with it?" I ask hoping to pick up some emotion this time.

Raven just shrugged so I tired again, "How come you're wearing that again?" I asked hoping she could pick up the lightheartedness of the question and not take it as an insult.

"It usually keeps people from asking me pointless questions but it doesn't seem to be working today."

**  
****she wonders what I'll wear****  
****she knows just what she'll wear****  
****she always wears blue**

The car ride was uneventful. Mindless chatter took place but I decided not to get involved with the meaningless argument. I simply gazed out the window and watched the sunset.

Cyborg looked over at him, "You okay man?" he asked. I sat up straight and put on a smile and looked at him, "Yeah, I just can't wait until it gets dark," I lied.

XXXXXXXXX

Nine o'clock and it was completely dark. People were starting to pull away from potluck picnic tables and head over to the field near the edge of the park. Park officials rode on golf carts and headed down to the beach where the fireworks would be set off over the water.

I looked up and around the area. In the crowd I could easily spot out Cyborg and Beast Boy. The boys and Starfire were talking to a reporter. Through the darkness I could see he had a camera.

Deciding that I would rather skip the photo shoot I slid through the shadows into a lightly wooded area. I found a dry log under a tree and sat leaning against the tree. I looked up and saw I was able to see the area where the fireworks would be set off.

"I might just stay here," I spoke aloud.

Something hit my head, "Talking to your self just proves it," A hoarse female voice called from above me.

I looked up and was startled to see Raven sitting on a large branch. "Prove what?" I asked deciding to play also.

"That you're crazy,"

"I'm not crazy. You're the one spying one people,"

"And you're the one wearing a mask at night, in a forest,"

I rolled my eyes and groaned loudly excepting defeat. We sat in silence after that. A few mintues passed and a loud male voice came on the speakers saying that the fireworks would begin shortly.

I looked up and saw Raven was meditating, did she forget I was here?

"So," I said breaking the silence, "Are you going to watch the fireworks here?"

"I dunno," Her voice called down, "Are you?"

"Maybe,"

Raven said something after that but I didn't catch it because a loud female voice interrupted her. Starfire was yelling, "ROBIN!"

I groaned, "I'm over here!" I called back. After a few moments Starfire came into view, "Dear Robin, a male from the paper news has required all of us for a shot of photos. Do you know where friend Raven is?"

I looked up and saw Raven was gone, "Um…" I said unsure what to say. Starfire just pulled me with her hands with her immense strength. "We shall search for her another time then," She simply stated.

I let myself be pulled as she rattled on about something. I looked around unexcited as we started for the field. I turned my head around slightly and saw something out the corner of my eye. I double looked and saw it was Raven, back perched on her tree.

I felt a strong urge to be there sitting in silence then have to listen to Starfire's mumbo jumbo.

"Um…Star I think I'll skip the photo,"

"Absurd Robin, let's go,"

I groaned.

**  
****so, sneakers or flip flops?****  
****I'm starting to panic****  
****remember she asked you****  
****remember to breathe****  
****and everything will be okay****  
****okay _x2_****  
****Alright _x6_**

**-SNOWBALLHEAT-**


	2. Inside the Mind of a Raven

**DISCLAMIER: I do not own Teen Titans or the following songs by Dashboard Confessional: Remember to Breathe, For You to Notice, Hey Girl, Bend and Not BreakandHope Your Happy**

**DarkAngleSuicide**- Um... just the moment they shared... you'll find out a little more this chapter  
**Devyn Thompson- **Thanks! Yeah this story is going to have a bit of a mysterious edge to it to keep you guessing.  
**Red Rover-**Yup here's the second chapter. By the way there is going to be 5 chapters...**  
****ChErRyBlOsSoMs-FlOwErOfDeAtH**- Thanks! Here's your update.  
**EveningCatMoon**- Well I know what you mean but there's more than just _that _happening... it's more how they solve the problem  
I'm a bit worried that younger audience might not really like it.  
**Ginny-cry**- m'kay! Thanks for the review!  
**BlackBloodyTears**- Here's the update for ya!  
**The Dark Hanyou**- Umm I guess it's pretty serious and life changing... and yes Starfire is very...very...very annoying. She's so one

dimensional if you put any 'serious'thought in her head she seems completely out of character.  
**Celestial Chaos**- It's okay, Star bashing is completely healthy and she TOTALLY deserves it...damn possesive prat...  
**KhmerGurl113**- Thanks, I think you'll like this chapter!  
**viperdarkness**- Thankies I'll try to.

And enjoy,

****

**Part Two: Inside the Mind of a Raven**

"I really don't want to do this…" I mumbled to myself. Last year Beast Boy spiked my drink and I completely blacked out. I couldn't remember a thing afterwards. The next morning I gave Beast Boy a mental and physical beating but still there's people you're supposed to trust, right?

Well, serves me right: you can never trust anyone. I was foolish to let my guard down.

I deeply exhale and try to clear my head while concentrating on my spell words. But still the pleasant dream I had. Well I can't remember most of it, all I remember is sitting down on the beach and nuzzling Robin and kissing him. My cheeks burn and energy waves lash out. Even I can't understand why my mind does that. It was just the dream I had while drunk, I don't see the problem seeing how I can't remember it.

I brush the thought off and clip on my cloak. Exiting my room I make sure that my cloak modestly covers my figure and pull my hood over my head, casting shadows upon my eyes.

A door whooshed open beside me but I didn't look back I knew that Robin was going to come running up to walk me.  
"Hey Raven," He called predictably. He trotted slightly to catch up to me. I nodded a slight greeting and looked at him for the first time. My eyes traveled from his spiked hair to his dark blue shirt to his jeans and then his white Nikes.  
"You're wearing that again?" I asked making light conversation. Personally I like when he wears darker clothing, it looks better than the bright and flashy green and red uniform he normally wears. I keep my voice flat and monotonous and then silently congratulated myself as no emotion escaped my lips.  
"What's wrong with it?" He pressed onward looking intently at my face hoping to pick up some sort of expression but when I just shrugged he asked, "How come you're wearing that again?"  
"It usually keeps people from asking me pointless questions but it doesn't seem to be working today." I say, not minding his company at all.

**I'm starting to fashion an idea in my head ****  
****where I would impress you ****  
****with every single word I said.**

Beast Boy was staring at me. Did he see me staring at Robin? Because I wasn't, my mind hastily came up with. I was just daydreaming in that general directional.

I sighed and turned my head towards him give him a 'what-you-lookin'-at' sort of look. He instantly looked away.  
I pressed my face up to the window and let out another breath and watched images fly by the window.

"So…" Starfire's voice broke the awkward silence that had settled over the back seat, "This is the day of Independency correct? Isn't every day free?" She asked her eyes traveling to Robin who was staring out the window with a dreamy thoughtful to his expression.

Much to my surprise it wasn't Robin's voice I heard explaining but Beast Boy's. Although his take on the war of 1812 was a bit juvenile, it answered her question, or so I thought for a minute…

"Beast Boy, you're being completely stereotypical, British aren't all tea drinking, lamb eating, brown suits with bad teeth." I cut into his explanation of the war and Britain  
"You're only siding with them because you like that gross tea stuff!"  
My eyes looked around to see if anyone was going to defend the British but Starfire was clueless, Cyborg was finding a good radio station and Robin didn't even glance behind him. I sighed and turned toward my window again.

**Would come out insightful or brave or smooth or charming ****  
****and you'd want to call me ****  
**

"So, they have chicken, steak, ribs, those meaty thingies on a stick and hot dogs but I'm yet to see anything tofu here!"  
Beast Boy complained loud enough so everyone in a ten meter area could hear him.

"And for a good reason," I said softly walking past the group. Cyborg and Robin snickered and I was almost sure I saw Robin flash me a smile.

I hid a grin under my hood as I made my way for the beach. I passed through the small wooded area to the beach and sunk down on the warm sand and felt the ocean breeze lick at my face and blow my hood down.  
I sucked in a breath of salty water and watched as the sun began to sink. I sipped the coke I had in my hand, and I watched as the blue waves slowly turned into a rich purple colour.

I sighed as I brushed my cloak off my legs and pulled my knees up to my chest while hugging my shins. Slowly the sun dropped below the horizon and the tide started coming in closer. I let my now empty can of coke wash into the ocean as I stood up and stretched.  
XXXXXXXXXX  
A twig snapped. My eyes shot open and my heart skipped a beat. I had to control my powers for a second muttering my spell words. I heard a familiar voice speak below me.

"I might just stay here," It spoke aloud. I grinned in the darkness. It was Robin.

"Talking to your self just proves it," I called down in an almost smug voice while hitting him with an acorn.

I saw him freeze, he thought he was alone, but then his voice called up towards me in a playful manner, "Prove what?"

"That you're crazy," I stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I mean obsessively chasing after Slade, having a thing for Starfire… there must be a few screwed up brain cells in there.

"I'm not crazy. You're the one spying one people," He called in a defensive voice.  
"And you're the one wearing a mask at night, in a forest," I called back making note of it and adding it to my list.  
I was hoping by was random chance that he'd rip off his mask and show me his real eyes but his reaction was completely un-Robin: he just groaned.

I felt a grin sneak on to my lips that burst into a full smile. My mind twisted and turned with emotion. I closed my eyes again and tried to force the confusing thoughts out of my head.

I didn't… like him… did I? No, I couldn't… I can't. I'm not supposed to be able to love, just thinking about it makes my powers unstable.

I groaned softly so Robin couldn't hear and slowly began to concentrate on my incantation.  
Two things pulled me out of my mind, first was the annoying unclear voice on the speakers and second was Robin's clear voice.

"So…" He trailed off after the announcement about fireworks, "Are you going to watch the fireworks here?"  
"I dunno," I called down knowing that in fact that I was going to be staying up here, "Are you?"  
"Maybe," He called up his simple reply. I groaned… and decided just to say it, "I'll stay if…you stay…" I called quietly unsure of myself but it didn't matter because Starfire bellowed over my soft voice.

I could see her from my height: flying from tree to tree shrieking 'ROBIN! ROBIN!'

I sighed, so much for a quiet evening, thinking to myself as I transformed into darkness and hid inside the tree.  
Even being in energy form I could hear Robin painfully groan and call in a weak voice, "I'm over here!"  
"Dear Robin, a male from the paper of the news has required all of us for a shot of photos. Do you know where friend Raven is?" I could hear her ask.  
Robin must have said something because she just said "We shall search for her another time then."  
I could hear them trudge away so I came out from my hiding spot to see Robin staring back at me. I shrugged slightly almost to say sorry I wasn't there to bail you out.  
**  
****And I would be there every time ****  
****you'd need me ****  
****I'd be there every time...**  
I leaned back on the tree and let my legs hang from the tree as I watched the other titans interact with each other without me.

It was nothing too exciting really, just a few poses and a minute or two talking to the reporter for a statement about the festivities and then they were gone.

The group slowly trudged its way to the open field. Beast Boy and Cyborg must have been racing each other as I saw them take off sprinting like mad towards the gathering of people.  
Starfire and Robin hung back and talked. I narrowed my eyes unsure of this new emotion that was taking over my mind.

Robin occasionally looked back over his shoulder to where I was, but I knew it was too dark for him to see me.

**But for now I'll look so longingly ****  
****waiting...**

I have no clue what I'm doing. My feet were forcing me to walk there. I trudged over the deserted picnic area and headed south toward the gathering. I kept my head down and blocked my eyes from the bright fireworks.  
Finally I found them in the dense crowd. Cyborg and Beast Boy were about 10 feet in front of Robin and Starfire and weren't paying attention to the couple. My eyes quickly focused in the dark, quickly lighting area.  
My eyes shot open and an acid burning sensation sunk down in my stomach. My knees went jelly and my back stiff, the acid feeling got worst and started clawing its way up my throat.  
It scorched my stomach and the clawing demonic feeling slowly scratched its way up my throat leaving my mouth dry and throat aching but it was my head that got it worst.

I stood there taking in all the pain while that BITCH Starfire was holding his hand! I felt another set of glowing red eyes emerge on my face. I pulled my hood down as far as I could then ran trying to settle this beast inside of me.

I slowed down as I reached the empty area. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos" I kept muttering to myself and slowly the demon vanished and left me feeling empty inside.  
A cocky male voice called from beside me, "You know you really shouldn't talk to yourself, people might think you're crazy."  
I grinned slightly and faced Robin, "Oh really?" I asked one eyebrow up and the other resting while a sly grin was plastered on my face.

**For you to want me, for you to need me, for you to notice me**


	3. Smelly Love

**DISCLAMIER: I do not own Teen Titans or the following songs by Dashboard Confessional: Remember to Breathe, For You to Notice, Hey Girl, Warmth of the Sand, Bend and Not Break and Hope Your Happy**

First of all: I'm really sorry that this update took so long, there were many factors for lateness and I don't want to bore you with all of them. Second is that I was looking over my notes for the stories and saw that it was like a giant hole in the plot so I've decided to add another chapter. For those people who download the songs/look up the lyrics before hand the song is called Warmth of the Sand also by the wonderful: Dashboard Confessional.

Okay and to answer and hand out muffins to my reviewers.

**The Dark Hanyou- **Sorry only one main pairing in this short story...well thats not completely ture but I don't want to give anything else away. And yes tea kicks ass and haters must be burned alive by peppermint tea... (yum)  
**ChErRyBlOsSoMs-FlOwErOfDeAtH-** Thanks, muffin for you!  
**tt- **Thanks, hehe that would be nice. Raven could just destroy Star in a fight... hehe  
**fictiongurl- **Thanks for the compliment... I have no clue how I wrote that and not noticed it... I'll back and change it someday so I don't look like a loser...  
**Dark Shadows- **Ok, ok here it is for your enjoyment  
**Demonic Goddess- **Yeah I suppose, but in this story I'm trying my hardest not to bash Star too much just get into Raven's head and express her feelings of jealously for Robin tha playa! Hehe  
**soccergirl869-** The real mushy good stuff will be coming next (with a bit at the end of this chapter). Enjoy.  
**Starfiire- **As I said with Demonic, I don't try to bash Starfire it's just that in most of my fics Raven is jealous and when you see someone kissing someone that you like you tend to scream BITCH in your head (well with me anyways...). Anyways thanks for the compliment, yeah in the second chapter I only put in half of the song because they just repeat it and...yeah... that wouldn't work really in the story...anyways muffin for you!  
**viperdarkness- **Thanks, muffins to you!  
**meangirl101- **Thanks, sorry for the wait!  
**Raven0909- **Big sorry for taking so long for the update.

**And enjoy,**

**Part Three- Smelly Love**

**Robin's P.O.V.**

"Hey snuggles!" I called trotting slightly to catch up with Raven. Even from behind her I could tell she was cringing under my new nickname for her.

She thinks she's a tough girl but I can see right through her hard exterior. She's a softy.

I hooked my arm with hers and grinned. Looking her right in the eyes while flashing a cocky smile I asked her pleasantly, "So where are we off to today?"

She pulled arm out of mine and glared at me. There where times where we clicked but other times I was sure was ready to kill me. This was one of those times. She shifted the couple of books she was holding under her other arm.

"Out."

I ignored her hard voice and suddenly jumped in front of her and took her hand and held it an inch away from my lips, "May I ask where, m'lady?"

Her face coloured only for a second but she came to her senses and pulled her hand out of mine and gave be a slap on the cheek. It wasn't particularly hard but it showed that Raven was pissed at me.

"Why don't you go hang out with Cyborg or Starfire or something," She mumbled pulling up her hood covering her radiant face.

"Ah, but they not be the one I lust after!" I said grinning flirtatiously.

Raven just rolled her eyes at my attempt at old English, "Okay Romeo if you really want to know I'm heading to a coffee shop. One that you wouldn't be particularly welcomed at,"

"Why not?" I pressed further trying to get her to at least have a conversation with me.

Her eyes looked me over with a bored expression on her face as if she really didn't want to be doing this with me. She stared at me with lazy eyes and her lips not even twitching into a grin.

**Hey girl, you've got a smart way  
About you that makes me  
wish that I was smart enough for you. **

I grinned sheepishly and backed away from Raven. I leaned against the wall and watched as Raven slowly walked down the hallway. I folded my hands behind my head and caught a glance of one of the book titles. It was colourful and had faded red writing. I grinned realizing what book it was.

"_Life_," I started quoting from the book, "_loathe it or ignore it, you can't like it._ Apparently you have the same philosophy as one character in your book there,"

I smiled as Raven stopped. I could only imagine her face reddening.**  
**

"Funny, you don't strike me as a Douglas Adams person,"

Raven turned and was also smiling, "Well everyone needs a laugh now and then," She pulled the book to her chest, "And anyways it's a good classic,"

I nodded along with her, "Anyways I got to be going," She said with warmness of a friend and not the monotone voice she usually spoke.

I gave a short wave as she turned away, "So long, and thanks for all the fish!" I called to her.

She turned her head and smiled at me a small chuckle escaping her lips. "Cute."

Hey girl, you've got a fine laugh  
And I think that I can get used to that  
And you're already used to laughing at me

Ah Raven, if you think you can get rid of me that easily, you're sadly mistaken. I closed my eyes and remained in my position even after Raven had disappeared from view.

Just like I said, she's a real softie inside.

Well Robin, maybe it's time to meet Rae-Rae for some lunch, I thought to myself finally moving from my spot.

XXXXXXXX

**Raven's P.O.V. **

I slip into the darkened coffee shop. Books safely out of my position and in the return bin at the library. Robin might be into Douglas Adams but these people are more into the works of Edgar Allan Poe or Anne Rice and their sense of humor from Ambrose Bierce.

I shuffle a little under my cloak as I look around the dimly lit room. The counter top is near the back wall and a collection of small metal tables littered the shabby looking room. Smoky, dirty wallpaper hung on the walls and through the smoky haze you could just make out water stains on the ceiling from the family living above the small shop.

My eyes look around almost in distaste. As much as I loved this place it was full was weaklings and bullshiters. Half these people that sit in this room are just fakes. They dress they do for 'fashion' and wear their little prosthetics fangs and dye their hair the ever so common pink, waiting for their favorite rave to start so they can go and dance with their 'people' and get hopped up on whatever these people were taking now-a-days.

Then you have you're depressed anti-everything, which can be amusing to mess with their heads but unfortunately I'm not here to chat with them.

Of course there are others in the room but simply I do not care about them.

I weave my way through the tables and nod to the overly pierced teenaged girl working at the counter. She nods me into the room without thinking twice.

XXXXXXXX

**Robin's P.O.V.  
**

Well nothing to interesting is happening…from the outside.

I pulled my grappling hook from my belt and shot it off. It hit and hooked nicely to some iron bars that were fixed onto a window on one of the upper floors of the building Raven had entered. I pulled to make sure it was strong.

I jumped.

Wind passed by my cheeks and stung my eyes slightly. I positioned myself in mid-air so my feet were the first thing to hit the tall brick building.

Slowly I let out a little more rope on the hook bit by bit until my feet were safely on the ground.

God what a dump. The whole place smelled like wet dog and stale smoke and this was outside. What was Raven doing in a place like this? Why had she been to anxious to leave me?

I pulled in a deep breath sucking it in through my mouth hoping I didn't have to suffer the gross aroma but even the air tasted like shit.

I tried not to think what was stuffed into the bulging garbage bags only a few feet away from me as I rounded the corner.

There it was. The door Raven had slipped into. I approached not quite sure what was inside but figuring it couldn't be worst than outside.

Dear god how fucking wrong I was.

The smell only increased and I gagged slightly drawing attention to myself. Many heavily painted eyes stared at me as a quiet settled over the room. I looked down at my clothing. I was by far the brightest thing in the room, excluding some of the Goths hair. I chuckled nervously as the stares got worst.

Figures Raven would go to a place like this.

I marched confidently to the countertop and asked the teen where Raven is.

She raised a pierced eye brow staring at me intently. God what was their fucking problem? Did I have like a kick me sign or something on me?

"In the back…" She said slowly not trusting me completely.

**  
Well, So what if your friends think I'm crazy,  
I wasn't trying to impress those girls anyway  
They're all theory, no action and  
Where I'm from we live like it's the latest attraction **

"Raven!" I called brightly as I entered the room not really caring if they thought I was an alien.

I scanned the room looking for Raven.

This room was smaller than the other and smelled less like someone had taken a shit in the corners. This room however was darker with no windows and just thin candles lighting the room, giving off the sweet sent of peppermint and vanilla into the room masking other unpleasant scents.

There was a dark wooden bookcase with a stone gothic looking chair next to it. Sitting on the chair was the most beautiful girl I had never seen.

Raven sat there deep in meditation. I smiled to myself and walked towards her. I passed a large black marble table that glittered slightly when a particularly bright flash of candle light hit it.

I couple of people hit whatever they were drinking behind their back as I passed. The metallic smell of copper wafted into my nose as I looked over my shoulder and saw one of them drink from a dark goblet. I shuttered realizing what they were drinking.

"Raven!" I called loudly and placed a hand on her shoulder. I jumped slightly, startled. "What the hell are you doing here?" She hissed looking up at me with flames in her eyes.

I glanced over my shoulder slightly and caught glance at the others in the room that were looking at us. Even with her 'people' Raven was an outsider.

But honestly why would Raven come here? Even if it was just to mediate, I mean, she does that in her room all the time. Is she trying to fit in… with the other outcasts?

But that's so…human…well duh Raven is human, half anyways. When will she see that she's not an outcast? She has friends and people that love her.

An idea flickered into my head.

"What?" I said loudly drawing more attention to myself, "I was just wondering where you rushed off to in such a hurry. I mean after that long," I glanced over my shoulder with wide eyes, "_romantic_ walk we had last night during the fireworks, and then afterwards…" I trailed off as if remembering something very special.

Raven face shot red, from embarrassment or anger I didn't quite know.

"So, Raven," One of the guys called, "Who is this guy exactly and what happened?"

Raven turned her attention to me her eyes showing me no mercy. I grinned, "Did you have fun?" I whispered so only Raven could hear.

Truth is, we walked down to the field and caught up with a cotton candy machine and bought some. Raven complained it was too sweet and she didn't like it at first but I told her to lighten up and laughed. We eventually made our way down to the beach again. I don't know but something about that place really made Raven lighten up…

Raven grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room as the snickering turned into laughs. 

Hey girl, you've got a short fuse  
And I've got designs on lighting you up  
And setting you off, and watching you burn for me.

Raven pushed open the door with amazing strength as she pulled me along. The door banged open and the whole room settled down.

She hissed vile things about me loud enough so the whole room could hear her swears and insults as she pulled me out of the backroom. She lifted her free arm and muttered her spell words and the outside door burst open Raven pushed me out and then closed the door after she exited the room.

"_What_ the _hell _was that for?" She spoke in a frightening low voice.

I grinned sheepishly, so far my plan had worked but now I was getting actually scared.

"C'mon snuggles… it was just a joke…don't need to freak out…" I managed to say in a cocky voice that even seemed fagotish to me.

**  
The world lives for the weekends  
Well, I'll watch as my weeks bleed right into them  
Without a rhyme to divide what is theirs And what is mine **

"First of all STOP CALLING ME SNUGGLES!" She screamed close to losing it but she caught herself and closed her eyes. She sucked in a deep breath and turned away so I couldn't see her face.

"You…you know me better. You know I don't like jokes," She looked over her shoulder shooting me acid eyes, "They probably think I had sex or something with you now," She looked away. She had tried to keep her voice mono-tone but a splash of hurt came out.

I advance holding out two arms, "Since when do you care what people think about you?"

"I can deal if people don't like me, but I don't want people thinking I slept with my fucking teammate!"

**  
Well, So what if your friends think I'm crazy,  
I wasn't trying to impress those girls anyway  
They're all theory, no action and  
Where I'm from we live like it's the latest attraction **

I sighed and let my arms drop, "Look I'm sorry I did that but can't you see that you don't belong here! You're not an outcast you have friends that care deeply for you!"

Raven didn't turn around but her spine straightened. She shifted her shoulders, "Yeah that's why I'm at the end of all the joke and stupid pranks,"

"Are you still hung up about Beast Boy's stupid jokes, c'mon you insult him too,"

"Yeah but I didn't spike his drink, making him vulnerable to everyone!"

"So you remember!" I ask my face lighting up, could it be possible that Raven remembered that night?

"Well…not exactly," Her cheeks glowed a slight pink as she looked over her shoulder. She studied my face and cocked an eyebrow, "What happened?"

She didn't remember? How couldn't she? I sighed and my faced dropped considerably. Raven's beautiful eyes widened as she analyzed my face. She took a step forward and placed a light hand on my shoulder she searched my eyes knowing something was up. "W-what happened that night?" She asked slowly as if she was not sure if she'd like the answer.

I sighed and let all the air in my lungs out and then sucked in a breath of the smelly air. I closed my eyes behind my mask and let the words flow out of my mouth as if someone else was controlling me, "Look that night, after you had a few, I noticed you were getting tipsy so I ran after you. And…" I gulped, "…and we sat down in the grass and you told me that you, uh…you…" I stammered again, I studied Raven. How would she act? She's not exactly the emotion type and I didn't expect (or want) her to just nod and say okay and live her life completely alone!

"What?" She asked her voice growing on the harsher side; Raven was clearly losing her patience. "You said you loved me!" I just blurted the words out.

Her stone face didn't change and I hoped that was a good sign, "Look I'm sorry but I can't hold this in any longer," I ran my gloved hand through my spiky hair, messing up the gelled clumps of spikes, "I've been living with you're confession and it's been eating at me and it took me almost a year to realize…I love you too."

**  
And go on, go on, your cruel intentions won't solve your problems,  
everyone's gotta get bottom bottomed out in the long run and those are  
the times you need love  
**

**Raven's P.O.V. **

I tried to keep my breathing level. I tried my hardest to tune out Robin's somber tone as his shakily voice cut into the tension in the dark alleyway.

"…I love you too." The words hit me like an iron punch on a freezing day. Something clicked in my mind unlocking the forbidden memories.

_# # # # FLASHBACK # # # # _

"_Are you okay?" Robin asked Raven in a somber, caring tone. _

"_Yeah!" Raven replied in a cherry, almost scary voice. Robin bit his lip, okay she was defiantly drunk. _

Robin grasped Raven's hands and tried to pull her up, "C'mon," He said roughly to Raven in a commanding tone, "Let's go back,"

_Raven shook her head her violet hair flying in the slightly chilling air and used her powers to pull Robin down, "No! I like it here," The black energy tentacles wrapped around Robin and pulled him closer, "With you," Raven whispered seductively, nuzzling against his strong chest and murmured something about softness, "You look better wearing dark colours then red and green," she whispered in his ear.  
_

"_Uh… Raven," The boy wonder said trying to scoot away from half demon sorceress. Raven could tell in her drunken state that Robin wasn't quite feeling her attentions._

_Raven grabbed Robin and pulled his head her way as she locked lips with him, making it clear what she thought of him. Finally she pulled away from the boy, breathing heavy._

_She grinned as Robin sat in the sand in shock, he let out his breath and chuckled slightly._

_Her radiant face glowed in the moonlight as she stroked Robin's hand and whispered in almost a drunken slur, "I love you, Robin." _

_# # # # END FLASHBACK # # # # _

My eyes widened realizing the inner emotions. I stood there shaking slightly as I felt a mix of ice freeze my mind but burning acid boil in the pit of my stomach. As it crept up my throat and I realized in a surreal sense of mind that it was true.

**And go on, go on, your cruel intentions won't solve your problems,  
everyone's gotta get bottom bottomed out in the long run and those are  
the times you need love  
**

**Robin's P.O.V.**

Raven just stood there, in shock maybe. I walked up to her and placed an arm around her shoulders, "Are you okay?" I asked softly.

She turned her head towards me. Our faces only inches apart from each other. Her sweet breath touched my face and I felt a warming sensation flow down my body. A crooked grin crept it's way onto my lips, "What?" She asked.

I leaned in almost involuntarily and felt her lips graze mine, Raven paused for a second and leaned in closer. I started to wrap my other arm around Raven when she abruptly pulled away.

She pulled her cloak closer to herself, making sure all body parts below the neck were covered. She narrowed her eyes at me, "That wasn't funny…"

I held up my hands and took a step back. Maybe Raven wasn't ready for all this.

"Okay then."

"Alright."

We joined again at the lips, this time with more force and desire. Raven's seductive scent lured me in and kept my arms wrapped around her frail looking body. Her tongue entered my mouth again and tasted as sweet as before.

But this time I was the one to pull away from our internal embrace.

I held her at arm's length, "But I thought-"

"Shut up!" She interrupted me. She gently lifted my hands off her and modestly covered herself again. She walked down the alleyway and I could see her hips swinging under her heavy cloak.

She glanced over her shoulder and grinned at me, "What? Are you coming or what?"

**And go on, go on, your cruel intentions won't solve your problems,  
everyone's gotta get bottom bottomed out in the long run and those are  
the times you need love**

**-SNOWBALLHEAT-**


	4. Troublesome Trysts

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Teen Titans or Batman, however I'm pretty sure you guys know which characters are mine.

Muffins to the reviewers of chapter 3:

**Dark Shadows- **Thanks! Sorry for the late update.

**meangirl101- **Hehe boys are so cute when they do embarrassing things.

**ChErRyBlOsSoMs-FlOwErOfDeAtH- **Mmmmm of juicy yummy stuff for you this chapter!

**The Dark Hanyou- **"Gag" with a shovel? Or more like hit until the noises stop... eh, it's all the same! Here's the chapter!

**karmarox!- **Thanks! A little more lovin' going on in this chapter though. Yup, gotta love Dashboard Confessional. It's for the indie emo child in all of us... you have to admit their songs are on the depressing side but I still love the emotion behind every song.

**viperdarkness- **Thanks, hope you like this one too!

Alright enjoy,

**Part Four: The Troublesome Trysts  
**

**Raven's P.O.V.**

The gentle lapping of the waves soothed my near-to-bursting mind. The slow movement matched my calm and slow breathing.

I kissed him.

Again.

And again.

A sweet grin crawled its way unto my ashen lips. This was a dream! Robin, the perfect boy, liked me, the insubstantial freak. It was too good to be true, but yet...

Something grabbed me around my waist. Robin's cologne instantly filled my blessed nose. I felt his cheek nuzzle into mine and I turned my head, kissing him lightly on the forehead. He, in turn, kissed my neck softly. I smiled widely - this was almost perfect.

A gentle breeze came and sprayed a very light mist on us but still we stood together. The sand felt like tiny toasty kernels under my numbingly cool toes. I eventually pulled Robin off me and held his two hands in my own, swinging them lightly with a cool wind that sweep around the beach.

Now everything was perfect...

Until I saw something green coming down to the beach we stood in. Instantly my nervous mind blasted Robin back twenty-or-so feet. I turned around. "Sorry," I whispered my cheeks gaining colour fast.

Robin looked up at me, startled for a second until he looked over his shoulder and saw the little green man running towards us.

He raised his left hand, "Hey Robin! Hey Raven! Try not to kill yourselves while I swim okay? It's kind of distracting!"

And with that he transformed into a bird and flew up over the deeper part of the water.

"CANNON BALL!" He screeched as he transformed back to human form and tucked his knees to his body.

I grabbed my blue boots, face still red, and disappeared into a black raven.

**Relax and stand in the warmth of the sand  
the day is long  
and here for us to take for granted.  
We find ourselves to our knees  
Water clear, a tender breeze upon our faces  
as we bask in our good graces**

**Yeah, we all are golden here.  
**

**Robin's P.O.V.**

"Meet me tonight." That's what she whispered. I was sure.

She hissed the words while flying overhead. Well, I guess cawed the words was a better expression.

I stood up and dusted the slightly wet sand off me. I grumbled while twisting my waist, cracking my lower back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

10:30

She still wasn't here.

I kicked the sand. I was pissed - she just ran away from me all day and kept blushing. What was her fucking problem?

Everything was fine between us... until Beast Boy showed up. Why would she start freaking out if BB saw us?

I heard a twig snap behind me. I tensed and turned around.

It was Raven. Her hood up and head bowed; once again her cloak was modestly covering her body.

"Sorry," She breathed still not looking at me.

I advanced and took her hand looking sincerely into her eyes.

She pulled her hands away from mine, "Look, what happened... I'm not ready okay... my heart and mind is different and... um my mind can't take this emotional hit on it..."

I brushed back her hood and stared her down. I knew she was lying. She brushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"What's the real reason?"

Raven sighed and dropped the innocent look, "Look I know about you and Star," She broke eye contact with me as her eyes traveled upward, "and Beast Boy..."

She paused again, "I wasn't lying about…about my mind."

She grinned now, "My mind is close to bursting! It's a strange high," She added almost like an after thought. But now I watched in strange fascination as she dropped her head so her hair was once again covering her facial features except those daunting eyes she loved to play up.

"Can we...can... let's just keep us between us okay?" She bit her lip almost subconsciously, searching with her dark eyes into my mask.

The night was calm. A gentle warming breeze washed over the couple like a gentle blanket. The water was a peaceful lullaby in the still night. Raven's skin was silky marble with a tint of rose in her cheeks. The wind ruffled her hair and flapped her cape gently against her body and the tips of her cape brushed gently against my ankles.

The tranquility.

The peacefulness.

The perfectness of the night.

"Okay."

The couple embraced. Her sweet scent filled my nose as I felt her smooth body press against mine. She nuzzled my neck and a cool sensation fired down my body to the tips of my toes.

**And summer, and summer, **

**where night belongs to lust and lovers.  
And summer, and summer,  
and I am here to win you over.  
You will be mine this year. (this year)**

**(that's right this is the one this year)**

**(this year)**

**Raven's P.O.V.**

The soft spoken voices were a buzzing lullaby to me. 3 AM and the channels were filled with crappie re-runs of '80s and '90s soaps and infomercials. Crap. All of it.

I took a sip of the cooler in my hand. The mixture tasted like fizzy sprite and cranberry juice mixed with that little extra punch that makes the drink so tempting to keep on drinking and drinking.

A loud hiccup escaped my lips. I groaned and set the bottle down on the coffee table in front of me. I slouch in the couch, my diaphragm feeling weak and my stomach feeling sick from the involuntary movements of my midriff. Or maybe because this was my second cooler tonight?

Anyway, ignoring the near-to-barfing feeling in my gut, I leaned back folding my hands behind my head and kicked off my boots, feeling relaxed and in a slightly dazed state.

My body sunk into the plush cushions around my lower back side. I smiled as I murmured my spell words and my chilly drink lazily floated its way to my out stretched hand.

To my surprise another hand caught it. "Hey!" I called out sitting up straight and looking behind me.

Before I turned completely I knew who it was. The familiar musk fluttered to my nostrils and aroused my heart, alluring my body to his like an African voodoo spell.

"I thought you didn't drink."

His voice however wasn't as seducing as his bewitching scent.

I replied to Robin in the same monotone voice he gave me, "It's a cooler. It's 0.5," I snatched it out of his hand, "You get sick before you get drunk." Unless you're a really light weight such as myself.

He either believed me or used that as an excuse as he shuffled into the kitchen and emerged a minute later carrying a few more coolers.

He plopped down on the couch next to me close enough that the scent once again almost overcame me. I simply smiled and took a cooler from him.

He sipped his and smiled back at me, "You don't strike me as a drinker. Let alone the person who steals Beast Boy's coolers."

I shrugged, "I don't spend such night like this," I opened my arms wide motioning about the whole room, "very often. Just to unwind and relax now and then."

Another hiccup escaped my lips. This one a lot louder then the last. Both of us burst out laughing.

I doubled over this time, groaning. He placed a kindly hand on my shoulder and asked through heavy breaths, "Are you okay?"

That smell. The intense breathing. His face was so close to mine that I could almost taste the sparkling liquid on his lips and tongue. My insides started sweating while cool sweat broke under my arms and legs, numbing my toes and finger tips.

The monster took over my body again. But this time it was quite different: he was welcomed. My demon desire demanded Robin. And this was even more intoxicating then then our close breaths and seductive scents, more intoxicating then the coolers I had drank that night or any hard core liquid I ever had or will ever set my lips on.

He was my addiction. My lips ached for him and they sought him. My body thrust up against his and we joined at the mouth again. I could feel his heart beat.

It sped up as my icy fingers lost themselves in his hair. The crying and yelling from the TV was drowned by my internal drums. It was a slower dull roar at first, pounding against my temples. But it became louder and louder the vibrations spreading down my body in my blood.

I became completely submerged in the drumming and pounding as I realized that my heart was its own drum, being beat by another giant.

My soft moan broke the drums as our lips parted and we gazed into each other eyes.

**  
The sun is set and the moon is high,  
The night is long and here for you and I to capture (it's for us)  
And flood ourselves to the gills with icey drinks  
With bolstering wills and we are braver for the moment  
Yeah, we all are golden here  
**

**Robin's P.O.V.**

SLAP!

Something hard came down on my back. I groaned and opened my eyes to see that I was lying face down in something wet. I used my arms to push my self up and saw I had been sleeping on the couch. Four or five empty cooler bottles scattered the area around my make-shift bed. I supported myself with one arm and wiped the drool off the corners of my mouth. Groaning, I looked first at the large drool stain then at the bottles and the brightly lit windows. I deliberately made my movements slow just to piss off the little green man that had rudely awakened me.

Wiping the crud from my eyes under my mask I asked, "What?"

"What do you mean what?" He shrieked, "You drank my coolers!"

I stood up and stretched, cracking noised traveled down my back then my neck and shoulders. I slowly rolled each ankle watching his expression in the corner of my eyes.

Besides my back, nothing else seemed to be affected by last night. God damn couch, it was fun to sit on, but not so fun to sleep on.

Looks like today is going to be a good day. "Pay you back later," I said as I marched past BB.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The water felt like heaven against my burning legs. I splashed around the waist deep water as the speckles danced up my back and chest. I sunk down into the water so only my neck and head was exposed.

Starfire came splashing over in her green bikini. her auburn hair stringy and wet at its tips.

Speckles of water also adorned her as she bounced over to my side of the water court.

The sun was setting over our game of water volleyball. Around the far side of the Tower and down the small grassy embankment there a small littoral that sank even lower under sea level creating a small splash pool. We had set up a net there and were playing since mid-afternoon.

Raven came down too. Even though she wasn't was exposed as Starfire was in her bitty bikini, she still wore a bathing suit, much to my surprise.

Around three she came down the path wearing a towel around her slender body. After much coaxing she took it off and joined us.

"'Kay! Let us change the teams now please!" Starfire cheered, clapping her hand together, "Robin and I versus you three!"

Starfire punched her deeply tanned in the air as her hair went flying. Beast Boy and Cyborg plainly stared at her jiggling body as she ran to the edge of the make-shift court, jumped, and gave a powerful overhand serve.

Raven stood alone at the back of the other court facing away. She rested on one hip, holding her forearm with a smooth pale hand.

"HEADS UP!" I hollered as the ball came her way.

With a quick pop and burst of black energy the ball shot up and towards Cyborg. He volleyed it over to Beast Boy who used his powers to transform into a kangaroo and hit the ball over to our side.

And so the game had re-started. Raven always off to the side slightly, sometimes looking up through her hair to watch me or the others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Starfire's P.O.V.**

She said this would work. I groan and wander away from the group trying to disguise another -what do you call them? 'Wedgie' I believe I heard Beast Boy call them. Anyways, they're as comfortable as a Htf'gasic crawling up your frem'dysc.

I fold my arms as I walk back into the water. My gremnacks are freezing! That lady of the sales said this would work, but the only ones giving me eyes are the other boys. Well... Raven has been giving me eyes but more like the occasional scowl with burning eyes. But alas she does that to _everyone_.

"'Kay! Let us change the teams now please!" I call not wanting BB next to me starting with a line drool hanging out of his toothy mouth.

"Robin and I versus you three!" I, call punching my fist up into the air before anyone could say anything.

Robin shook the water off this body while I ran back to get the volleyball which had floated away. I jumped and served the ball.

The ball went flying over the net and over to Raven, who seemed to be in a glum spot.

Oh well that 'prude' never wants to have fun. Oh here comes the ball again!

I fly up and 'spike' it back, which surprisingly doesn't evolve spikes, poles or anything sharp in that matter.

I flew up and hit the ball with my palm at a downward angle. It falls to the water with a splash, spraying, well, pretty much everyone.

Beast Boy just moaned, "It's no fair she's too strong!"

"You're using your powers too..." Mumbled Raven.

I stood there unsure of what was going to happen, but to my surprise Beast Boy just shrugged and turned back to the game. I breathed a pleasurable sigh of relief as the game continued.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Please hurry your movements, it is getting rather cold," I moaned as the last dying rays of sunlight sunk below the horizon and the temperature dropping rapidly.

The water strung my freezing calves as the small waves lapped against my body. In one motion I leapt out of the water and replaced my towel around my shivering body.

Climbing the small embankment I motioned to the others. Beast Boy shrugged and followed me out of the water, while Cyborg was a bit more hesitant, "C'mon guys! Don't be such wimps!"

Robin waded through the water to the sticky sand, "Yeah Starfire's right, it's getting kinda chilly out here" He looked over his shoulder to Raven who was perched on a high rock in the water, "Are you coming?"

She nodded and floated over to the sand.

"Let us leave then!" I said flying high over the crowd.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Robin's P.O.V.**

The lighted gravel pathway was murder on our wet feet. Both Starfire and Beast Boy flew up to the tower while Cyborg chased after them. It was just me and Raven walking in the back slowly becoming farther and farther from the group.

"So," I cleared my throat wanting to break the silence that had fallen between us.

"So."

She wasn't making this easy, but really what is there to talk about? The fall leaves are coming in really beautiful... nice game back there... fun times last night, BB totally got pissed off at me for all those coolers you drained...

Argh...

I glanced over to Raven. Towel around her body like a cloak, tips of her hair wet and dripping on to her shoulders. My eyes traveled down from her face to her feet (of course making a few pit stops at some quite lovely places) and noticed that she was floating about centimeter off the ground. She was staying back with me.

**  
And summer, and summer,  
where all the girls bare olive shoulders,   
and summer, and summer,  
and I am here to win you over.  
You will be mine this year. (this year...)**

**Raven's P.O.V. **

A ray of dying sunlight stabbed the sky giving it a bloody look as the luminous knife slid into the ocean and beyond my view.

Whispering winds grazed my hair, making the wet ends stick to my neck. A shiver shot through me and something wrapped around my back.

My attention snapped up as my eyes shot over to Robin who was grinning at me. A smile creeps onto my lips and a soft pink wavers over my cheeks. "Thanks," I mouth, a whisper of a sound flowing out of my lips.

A sly grin is fighting its way on to my lips now.

**Robin's P.O.V.**

Sweat. Limbs. Passion.

It's fucking awesome.

The night's dark and the Tower is dark, almost invisible next to the night sky. Just a gap of stars. The moon shines bright onto our attraction. The small grassy tumble in the back is the only witness to our sudden passion. It was like magic, our two bodies finally connected as one, when her hips slide into mine.

But fatigue grips me now. I feel Raven's warm body slide up against mine as I wrap my arms around her, snuggling under our large towel .

**  
The courtyard where the garden stands,  
Behind the beach, in crystal sands, we shed our clothes,  
And felt romantic, tinted by the moon fantastic.  
Bright and warm, and hours alone absolve us of the sins we own.  
And from one year into another I think of you when I feel summer.**

And summer, and summer, where all the girls bear olive shoulders  
And summer, and summer, where all you hope for is another  
And summer, and summer, where night belongs to lust and lovers  
And summer, and summer, and I am here to win you over  
You will be mine this year. 

**This year...**

**-SNOWBALLHEAT-**


	5. Enigmatic Emotions

**DISCLAMIER: I do not own Teen Titans or the following songs by Dashboard Confessional: Remember to Breathe, For You to Notice, Hey Girl, Bend and Not Break, Hope Your Happy**

Wow its been a long time since I've last posted anything. I'm sorry for a long delay, I've been stuck in a rut for a long time. As for The Shifting Winds of Change, I plan to finsh it...eventually, I'm probably going to finish this story (just 1 more chapter... I think) before I work on SWoC again.

So without (even more) delay, enjoy,

**Part Five: Enigmatic Emotions**

**Raven's P.O.V.**

The warming air aroused my senses and shifted me out of my slumber. I opened one eye not wanting the night to end and look over to the sleeping body next to me. Robin's hair was tousled and hung in front of his mask. A night a passion and still he hadn't taken it off, although I guess I shouldn't be that surprised.

I opened my other eye and woke up my dull brain. Suddenly activity buzzed inside my mind like a swarm of angry bees being attacked in their hive. I close my eyes once again and rub my temples trying to sort out the different emotions and memories.

_This is why, Raven, you don't get involved with people_, I remind myself. The shattering of my own mind, plus feeling the pulse of someone else's emotions wasn't going to help me, so, I stood up and stretched. My weary limbs cracked and my calfs tightened as I slowly bent over and touched my toes. A cool breeze reminds me that I'm barely dressed so I pull on my black leotard and fasten my cloak around my neck.

Fully dressed and almost completely awake I bent down to kiss my lover on the cheek. His warm breath washed over my face as I kept my head next to his, my hand lightly placed upon his chest. My pale hand rose and fell with Robin's gentle breathing, captivated by him I watch him. Brain-waves radiate off the young man's mind like heat off a body. I tried hard to keep numb and not to think so I don't pick up on any of these and cause a brief loss of control, but I couldn't help it and prodded his mind gently with a affectate touch spreading warmth and loving through Robin's mind.

As time passed I noticed the growing heat of the rising sun. My eyes drift over to the city and see the rising sun's beams shine through the tall grey buildings. Robin's mind began to clear and I could tell he was being to wake up. Blushing, I stood up and ran towards to the T-Tower. Below my window I jump and catch the ledge. I didn't bother muttering my incantation as my mind was fully attached to my power source and the sudden movement sent a blast of energy and blood to my muscules and making my body leap.

The window opened with a bang and I swung my legs over the edge and into the dark room. As I was turning around to close the window I noticed the stirring figure below. As the long shadow of our house travels away from the young man he rolls over and opens his eyes.

I closed my eyes and pull the curtains shut and smile, "This is going to be the start of something fun."

**I catalog these steps now  
Decisive and intentioned  
precise and patterned specifically to yours.  
I'm talented at breathing   
Especially exhaling  
So that my chest will rise and fall with yours **

A streak of sun light shone though the cracked curtains. The line of light landed on my eye and soon it irritated me enough to open that eye and close the curtain with my powers.

Two weeks later and the second time, wow its amazing what a switch from coolers to the hard stuff can do.

My violet eyes scaned the dim room. Obvious signs of (hopefully) unintentional unleashed power haunted the room. Books lay off shelves, the desk cleared of possessions and a corner of Robin's news-clippings collage was completely on the ground.

Rising from the bed I grabbed Robin's robe and tied it around my thin waist. I close my eyes and slowly the image of the of the wall with the pictures in their original place floats into my head so I release just a nudge of power and slowly ease the pictures up to their original position.

I could feel Robin's mind returning to consciousness and suddenly feeling a strong urge not to talk to him I ease his mind back into his dream.

Walking past the book case and desk the objects returned to their places. I entered Robin's bathroom and as I was about to remove the robe when I noticed something.

Something horrifically awful. It was... a pimple.

Tilting my head to the side I stared at it with a dumb founded look on my face. A teen, yes. Acne prone, no. Shrugging I washed my face with the bar of soap on the sink and got into the shower.

**I'm careful not to wake you  
Fearing conversation  
It's better just to hold you  
And keep you pacified **

I walked down the hallways, drops of water hitting my shoulders, back and chest from my wet hair. The grey halls were empty and peaceful in the early hours of the morning. The kitchen door opened with a _whoosh_ and I entered the kitchen. I looked around the room and saw I was alone.

Putting on the kettle, toasting some bread, I sit at the table. My arms folded and head resting as I watch a tiny puddle form from my wet hair. My irritating hunger grumbled inside of me like animal. Groaning I turn to the fridge and was dismayed by the lack of food, reminding myself of why my diet was mostly tea and toast.

Looks like someone came in and organized it. A glass of something funky sat at the top shelf with a label on it reading 'ROBIN', a blue container with a label reading 'BB' on it, a half eaten sub with 'CYBORG...DONT EVEN THINK ABOUT IT BB' on it and a water bottle with 'STAR' on it.

Amused by this careful arrangement I toyed with the thought of stealing the sandwich for shits and giggles. However the bottle fascinated me. I opened the lid and took a whiff. An overpowering smell came over me. It smelled tangy and sour and when I peeked an eye inside I saw the substance: it was yellow goo.

Looking around and seeing I was alone I did something strange even by my accounts. I dipped my finger in and sucked on it. I instantly recognized the taste, pulling my finger out of my mouth I wondered why Starfire would keep mustard in a water-bottle...

However another emotion washed over me, shame...shame for actually liking it.

Nervously looking over my shoulders again I reminded myself I was alone. I easily found a bag of straws in a drawer and used one to suck the heavenly substance from it's holder.

Ignoring the boiling water and the freshly darken bread I walked out of the kitchen satisfied.

**  
I'm talented with reason  
I cover all the angles  
I can fail before I ever try **

Now, I myself thought that episode was rather weird and was a bit discombobulated with this new fetish, however, think of how distressed the little alien was when her mustard kept disappearing. But, the weirdest thing was just about to happen. It was about a month or so later and it was breakfast time again:

"Alright ladies! Food's done!" Beast Boy called looking flashy in his 'Kiss the Cook' apron and cheesy chef's hat. I gathered my plate and held it up as he walked over and unloaded a mass of fried tomatoes, tofu eggs, and some whitish blob that I was guessing was some form of tofu meat. I had somehow acquired a taste for this crap and Beast Boy was happy making me a whole shit-load of this every morning.

Starfire watched me with eyes the size of suns, both hands firmly planted on her bottle of mustardy goodness. The slurping stopped and she asked me, "How does one consume one's own body weight in food?" A look of awe overtook her face.

"Yeah Starfire right," Beast Boy said taking off his chef's attire, "You've defiantly been packing on the pounds."

My eyebrows shot up and I lowered the fork. What BB had said was uncalled for, I mean sure I noticed I've gained 10 pounds in the last month but you don't have to bring it up.

My cheeks burned and I felt extremely body conscious. I looked down at my plate an noticed how much was actually on it. I felt sick. Actually physically sick. I gaged.

Pushing myself away from the table, I raced down the hallway. I entered the bathroom and slammed the door and let my breakfast go in the toilet.

"Are you alright!" Beast Boy called through the door. "NO!" I yelled as I heaved but nothing but stomach acid came up and burned my throat.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU PUT IN MY FOOD!" I hollered. I stood up and could feel my knees shaking, my head pounding.

Wiping my mouth I opened the door and set Beast Boy flying up against the wall. He was pinned by my powers and could not move.

"I repeat boy, what the fuck did you put in my food?"

"Raven! Calm down!" He struggled which only made my powers wrap tighter around him.

"I understand wanting me to lose weight," I said in a hoarse whisper, "but why make me sick?" My voice was barely audible but I knew he could hear me.

"Nothing you spaz! You WATCHED me make it." He struggled for air as the tentacles crawled up his body and slithered around his throat, licking his cheeks.

I instantly removed all energy and he came crashing to the floor.

"People just don't throw up for no reason dumb-ass," I hissed through clenched teeth, but in my mind I was worried...I did watch him prepare the food and he did nothing different.

But he was already straightening out his costume and walking away, "Don't blame me bitch! Maybe you've actually taken your happy pills today!" And he was gone. So much for getting free breakfast now.

However I did have a sinking feeling. People don't just get sick...I just don't start liking mustard and tofu...I don't just start getting acne... I couldn't be... no that's retarded... but yet that one time... anxiety clutched at the bottom of my stomach and twisted and tied it like a knot.

My breathing became detached as I tried to exhale. Just check the calendar... the thought was simple.

Racing to my room I blew past Cyborg and Robin, but I wasn't in any mood to talk to anyone. On my desk sat a mini calendar, I sat on my chair and held it close.

"Now I think I ended on the fifth, or it could of been the second. Shit." I mumbled. It was the sixth today and after a couple minutes of math I realized a was week late for this period. I'd been so busy I didn't even realize it until now.

"Congratulations Raven you fucked up big time..." I moaned.

**Try to understand there's an old mistake that fools will make, and  
I'm the king of them, pushing everything that's good away, so  
Wont you hold me now (I will not bend I will not break)  
Wont you hold me now (I will not bend I will not break) **

**Robin's P.O.V.**

My stomach dropped like nuclear bomb destroyed my common sense. "What?" I asked rather loudly with a dumbfounded expression.

Raven had found in the gym working out with Cyborg and had hastily pulled me into the next room and closed the door. Through her blank, mono-tone voice she told me she believe she was pregnant.

My stomach dropped three stories and my mind refused to except it.

"But I thought you said... How come you didn't tell me you weren't on..."

"I said yes," Raven looked down her hood covering her face so I couldn't read her expression. A meek voice floated from her bowed head "I gave you the okay...because it was my first time Robin! I've never even used birth control before in my life. Why didn't you use a condom..." she asked raising her head, a devilish look creeping in her eyes.

I feel my anger start to boil, and I could definitely sense hers. But what got me the most was that she could blame this all on me! Like shit, if she tells me it's okay what am I supposed to do!

I sighed and turned so my back was facing Raven and started walking away trying to clear my mind, get my temper under control, ANYTHING that would retrain from my brain melting.

Well Raven apparently didn't like me trying to fucking clear my mind as she wrapped a long black energy tentacle around my torso and pulled me close to her.

She asked in a calmer voice, "Well? Aren't you going to promise me you'll help?" Her voice had a tone of unsureness and helplessness that made my knees feel like buckling.

"Say something boy!"

"We can't have a baby! We're super heros for god's sake! Like shit Raven! What do you think the press will do when they find out your pregnant? What do you think the Justice League will do when they find out I did this to you! We are fucked big time!"

I had let my temper go and before I could begin to defend my outburst Raven dropped me.

"Yeah thanks, leave me. I won't be surprised when we find all your shit's gone in the morning with a note on your door saying 'good-bye'. Some mother-fucking super hero you are, your just another dead-beat like every other man."

"Raven, no...I"

But it was too late. She flipped me off and slid through the floor and probably into her bedroom.

"No! Come back!" I yelled pounding the floor.

"Fuck" I sighed as I sat against the wall, my hands on my face as I pondered the future.

**  
I am fairly agile  
I can bend and not break  
Or I can break and take it with a smile **

**Raven's P.O.V.**

"Rae!"

"Screw off"

My dark mood had continued that day, and the day after, and the day after that, etc.. It had been four long days since I told Robin about my fears and two long days since I had stolen a pregnancy test from the local 'Shoppers Drug Mart'. When the lovely positive sign flourished I immediately destroyed the plastic stick into millions and billions of particles the size of dust with a burst of expected anger.

"Look I know why your pissed at Robin, but I'm not him! Don't treat the rest of us like shit 'cause your mad at him!"

"What? How do you know?"

My breaths shorted and my heart intensely pounded. Did Robin tell the rest of the Titans? How could he without telling me. My stomach sank with dread, what did the others think?

"Uh, Raven the whole tower heard you bitch Robin out. Robin has become a hermit too. What the hell were you two fighting about anyways? Just open the door so we can talk,"

I closed my eyes and inhaled. I opened the door for Cyborg but I had no intension of telling him anything that's between - or not anymore - Robin and I. It's true that I've always thought of Victor as an older brother to me, however I don't think he'd be too pleased to find his little sis knocked up. As that ass Robin said, no one would be. The press would be flocking to it like a bunch of rank smelling animals to a mud hole on a feverish day. The city, no the country, would be in an uproar questioning my morality, sucking up my misery with their dirty snouts and pawing through the mud to find a secret hideaway puddle of water to quench their gluttonous thirst for information. Soon not only my virtue would be in question but my parentage (I have a feeling that the bible-humpers out there would have a problem with me being the daughter of Satan...) and if I was a 'acceptable role-model' for the little spoiled brats of our gracious country.

The Justice League? Well this would just prove that we're just stupid teenagers and they probably wouldn't want to dirty their hands by getting involved with us. Robin is probably dredging what Batman is going to say to him.

I just can't have a child! I can't deal with the press or the reputation nor the responsibility. Try to raise a child where at any moment I'll have to run out to risk my life? And it's not like I could run away. What help with that do? A pregnant teen living on the street, not exactly the most fun situation.

My metal bedroom door opens and my eyes rise to greet Cyborg. I try to add some cherry emotion to my numb monotone voice as I reply with, "Me and Robin... we have a some disagreeances..." I rolled my eyes at the clueless expression on Cyborg's face, "Don't worry this won't affect teamwork on a mission."

He took notice to my business-like tone and nodded. "You know babe you can always talk to me, okay Rae?"

I nodded and felt warmth radiate off Cyborg which made feel a bit better knowing that at least there's one man in the world who's not a total fucktard. He turned to leave and I bit my lip knowing that he wasn't convinced.

"Cyborg!" I called, half smiling with a convincing tone, "Don't worry so much about me. I'm completely fine!"

But in truth I was lying through my teeth.

**  
And I am so resilient  
I recover quickly  
I'll convince you soon that I am fine  
**

By next evening I had made my choice. It was one of the hardest choices of my life, however I knew this was the best decision.

I waited until the sun sank below the horizon and the Titans had retired to their rooms for the night before I slips through the walls and down along the hallways. I entered Robin's room, not surprisingly he was still awake, sitting at his desk, the dull light from his desk lamp was the only source of light in the room.

"Raven."

He hadn't even turned around and he knew I had slipped into the shadows.

For a moment I just stood there and admired him. However that emotion just seemed to throb then fade as I turned my amorous lingering thoughts away.

I walked over to his desk and he turned his head to look at me. Azar only knows what he was thinking behind his mask. "Robin, I've been thinking. I've come to a decision, I'm getting a abortion."

His brows bunched for a moment, "But I thought you wanted to keep it."

I sighed and closed my eyes, "The baby was an accident, and I'm not going to ruin it's life by barely looking after it while I work two jobs."

"But I could help, I could-"

"I'm not going to ruin the baby's life, or mine, or yours. The best thing is to get an abortion and then forget about this mess."

"I can't forget about it! It's my child too!"

My throat began to burn and my eyes started to water. "Changing your tone now, eh? You don't know what's its like being raised by people you don't know, your mother a fucking basket-case! I don't want to put a child in a broken home!"

Hot tears gashed from my eyes, by now Robin was standing. I craved his touch I wanted him to hold me in his arms again and tell me everything was going to be alright, that we'd find a way to raise a child and not be outcasts, living a normal decent life.

And it's almost like my static brain waves had jumped and invaded Robin's mind as he raised his arms to hug me. I shook my head and placed my hand on his chest, pushing him away.

"No," I said, my voice struggling to become mono-tone, "I'm going to do it and you can't stop me." I finished with an aggressive tone. Robin backed away and bit his lip for only a moment. "Fine."

I gave him a not-so-zestful curt nod then exited his room.

**  
Try to understand there's an old mistake that fools will make, and  
I'm the king of them, pushing everything that's good away, so  
Wont you hold me now (I will not bend I will not break)  
Wont you hold me now (For you I rise, for you I fall)**

**Robin's P.O.V.**

Days alone, spent in my bedroom, just thinking. It was starting to take it's toll on me. My five o'clock shadow had turned into a 12 o'clock beard. Grubby with dark circles under my eyes, my caffeine buzz was starting to wear off but the fact was I had come to my decision.

_Raven._

_After a year of longing and a month of bliss, I figure that what I feel for you is real and I really want to help this child. We can do this because I love_

"No!" I sigh and crumple the paper. Tossing the half finished note into the pile of already rejected speeches I tried to plan out.

Fuck this.

I'm used to being a methodical thinker, planning everything out. Every fight, every battle, every inspirational speech before a match.

However a poet I am not. I can't write what I want! Every time it sounds cheesy or stupid or like someone else said it. I dunno the sad part is, I mean every cheesy word... I think... its complicated...

But, the truth is I do want to help this kid. I know what it's like growing up without real parents, and besides it would be fun with a little Richard climbing over the furniture as a tot, or riding a bike. Yeah, it could work! A little help here and there, and I could give this child everything I never had and everything I hope to have.

The sound of quick, quiet steps. Familiar quick, quiet steps.

With haste I kicked the balls of paper under my desk. As predicted I heard and felt another presence in the room.

"Raven."

For a moment she was a silent, just a shadow in a shadow. But the foot steps started as she approached my desk, my glaze met hers. For a moment I felt our eyes content, the rush of ecstasy that rushed through my body was hidden.

"Robin, I've been thinking. I've come to a decision, I'm getting a abortion."

Whoa-whoa-whoa. That was a unexpected, I though she came here to work things out or at least bitch me out. My face darkened, "But I thought you wanted to keep it."

I studied her expression. I watched as her dark amethyst eyes close. She obviously hadn't been sleeping the past couple of days, she had dark circles under her eyes which was only worsened by the dim light in my bedroom. Her fragile body looked sick as I saw her chest rise and fall with her breathing.

"The baby was an accident, and I'm not going to ruin it's life by barely looking after it while I work two jobs."

Now that hurt. I know what I said but don't hold it against me! Don't take away a life because we had a spat. "But I could help, I could-" I started to plead but she interrupted me. "I'm not going to ruin the baby's life, or mine, or yours. The best thing is to get an abortion and then forget about this mess."

"I can't forget about it! It's my child too!"

"Changing your tone now, eh?" Her voice shook with anger. I could only stare as she ranted on, "You don't know what's its like being raised by people you don't know, your mother a fucking basket-case! I don't want to put a child in a broken home!"

I stood up, first to tell her off, but I saw her knees shake and her tears softened me. I wanted to hold her and tell her what we could do together. I never seen Raven cry but I felt my eyes start to well up too.

I raised my arms up, wanting to absorb her into my body and stay embraced. But apparently she didn't as she pushed away.

"No," She said rejecting me, and to worsen the blow she added with a bitchy tone "I'm going to do it and you can't stop me."

I backed up seeing how I wasn't wanted, "Fine."

She nodded at me like we had finished a business meeting or something. I watched her with plain distaste on my face.

Unbelievable. Purely un-fucking-believable. I try to say I want to help her but she treats me like shit. She wants to bitch me out for not committing, but she's always the one running away from her problems. I want to help her, to show her that she can feel without destroying her mind and powers. But no I'm the one that runs away, the one that doesn't commit. God she's so full of shit, times like this I just want to walk away, it seems like a life time ago I told her I loved her in the alleyway.**  
**

So with that happy thought hanging like a thousand pound weight over my dead heart I slipped under the covers and went to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A week later and apparently Raven had the abortion all planed out at an independently owned hospital that offered abortions in a clean and safe environment.

She didn't tell me that she had the appointment scheduled for 9:30 a.m.. But I've been watching her like a hawk and following her every time she leaves the tower. I waited and listened under the clinic's office window. I hear d her voice, so different than her own, so different than Raven, the Teen Titan. She dawned a wig and glasses. I got a glance at her paperwork and saw it was forged, no doubt that she prodded the staff's mind to except it.

The only thing Raven need now was to sneak out of the tower, however I was standing next to the door with a mono-expression matching her own poker face.

"Excuse me." She whispered as her backpack brushed against my shoulder as she pushed past me towards the door. But I grabbed the bag on her back so she could continue. I twirled her around and asked, "Are you sure you want to do this? I could come with you." I took her hand in my own but she hastily pulled her hand away, "I'm not a child, I can take care of my own mistakes by myself."

"I know but this is a big deal, don't you want sup-"

"I know this is a big deal. I can handle it!"

I exhaled and stared deep into her violet eyes and I knew that she wouldn't listen to me no matter what. My expression soften while hers hardened, I just wanted to tell her that it's okay to break down and ask for help but Raven wanted none of this as she scoffed at me and walked out the door.

**Just hold me close to you, just hold me close to you  
Just hold (won't you) me close (hold me) to you (now), just hold (won't you) me close (hold me now) to you, to you **

**Raven's P.O.V.  
**

"And... sign here."

My hand signed the last signature saying I was of sane mind and permitted the procedure. Though barely sane I had signed it. My heart was pounding and my powers were bouncing inside me like a thousand angry killer bees wanting to escape and attack something. But I controlled myself and kept from mindless destructive energy bursts, I was after all, a civilian.

"Any more questions?"

"...is it going to hurt? Will I feel it?"

The nurse gave me a warm smile as she flashed her pearl white teeth. Her flawless coco brown skin intrigued me and my eyes searched hers, feeling guilty I manipulated her to much.

"You may feel some scraping or pressure. However some clients experience depression afterwards so take it easy for a couple of days and surround yourself with things and people you love."

I sigh. Great.

XXXXXXXXXX

Walking down the hallway I was so glad the clinic was separated from the rest of the building. So happy that the woman pushing me to the operation room didn't push me past the nursery room or I think I would have lost it.

The nurse pushing my bed seemed nice enough, but I knew she just thought of me as another useless teen preg-o. Jobless, husband-less and high-school-dropout. Thanks hun.

"...now sugar this ain't birth control and we don't want to see ya 'round here again. Y'all hear me?" She said it in a nice enough tone with almost a motherly concern as we drew nearer to the double doors.

I barely absorbed her words. I closed my eyes and tried so hard for my mind not to wander and make connection with _it. _No not it, him. I knew the baby inside me was a boy. I wondered did he have black hair like Robin or violet like mine? What colour eyes did he have?

NO! Don't think about it ever again! Soon it will be all over and I can pretend to feel nothing.

I felt my breath becoming quicker as the doorway came closer and closer.

_Be strong. Be strong. Be strong. You can do this by yourself, you've been through worst...  
_

The doors opened and a blonde man came out holding a clipboard he looked at me and said, "The doctor is ready."

**  
And try to understand there's an old mistake that fools will make, and   
I'm the king of them, pushing everything that's good away, so  
Wont you hold me now?  
Wont you hold me now?  
Now, now, now, now, now**

** -SNOWBALLHEAT-**


End file.
